


Day One Of Our Future

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gap Filler, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Robert and Aaron's first day of living together at The Woolpack.</p><p>(Filling in the gaps of the 21st July 2016 episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One Of Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my evening on this after last night's episode! lol. It was meant to be something that could theoretically happen on the show...then the sexy times turned up. Oops. So I just went all out with that instead and this is the result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this random offering x

**10.03AM**

Robert wakes to the sound of the alarm clock on Aaron's side of the bed and a wet cheek, opening one eye to squint around. Aaron's sat up in bed next to him, Auto Trader spread out on his bent knees and a glass of water in his hand. He flicks his fingers over Robert's face again, not realising he's awake.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbles to show that he is, “I'm up. Can you shut that flippin' thing off too?”

“What, this?” Aaron grabs the clock and moves it close to Robert's sleepy face, the sound even more shrill.

Robert hides in his pillow, smelling his hair wax, sweat and something that's suspiciously like come. Well, it was quite the wild night last night. They had a lot of making up to do, honestly.

He bats the clock away until Aaron takes pity on him and the room descends into blissful almost silence. In the distance is the clanking of glasses as the pub is set for another day and the persistent bird that lives in the nearby tree outside Aaron's window starts to tweet as he heaves himself up to turn the pillow over and settles back down on his stomach with a sigh, one arm underneath the pillow to grab hold. He watches how Aaron's eyes slide down to the bulge in his bicep and smiles.

“So, is this how it's gonna be?”

Aaron blinks, raising his eyebrows as he presses his lips together, the picture of innocence pretending he was listening. “Hm?”

“Waking me up at ungodly hours for the fun of it? Because I will find a way to get back at you y'know,”

“Yeah, like to see you try and,” he strains to look at the time, “it's 10 o'clock. Not ungodly at all.”

Robert rolls onto his side and sits bolt upright. “What?” After a moment, he shrugs. “Ah well, just living in sin then.” He remembers saying those words to Chrissie once, back at the second time he'd arranged to meet Aaron at a hotel, better luxury than the last. It feels like a lifetime ago already. He thought it'd show Aaron what he was willing to do (spend), but all Aaron ever wanted from him was much more precious. His honesty. Aaron turning the page on the magazine brings Robert's attention back to the present and he nods at the glass still in his hand, condensation forming down the sides from the melting ice. No wonder it had felt so cold on his cheek and done a good job at waking him up. “Is that for me?”

“Knock yourself out,” he mumbles, passing it to him.

Robert takes great pleasure in refusing, palm raised. “No, thanks. Dunno where your fingers have been,”

“Oh really?” Aaron plays along, putting the water safely next to the clock and closing the magazine. “See, I think you do,”

Robert moves over him as he tosses the magazine to the floor and slides down so he's lying flat, Robert able to bracket his body with his forearms, their naked hips pushed together. He shakes his head, dipping close enough that their noses brush. “Nope. Can you help refresh my memory?”

Aaron rolls his eyes at the line, but melts anyway when Robert kisses him.

It's the start to a great day.

-–

**12.24PM**

Robert's dozing when he feels Aaron shift away from him. 

Initially, after another round of leisurely _activity_ that contrasted with the urgency of the night before, they'd laid with only their shoulders touching. Robert wondered whether he was destined to get a flashback for every little thing with Aaron now, his subconscious marvelling at the differences and similarities without him even trying, remembering their cold meetings in the ( _their_ ) barn, so he'd pulled Aaron into his chest instead. Aaron had tensed, not prepared for the tactile contact, and Robert loosened his grip to give him an out. 

He didn't take it, his head resting comfortably on Robert's chest after overcoming his moment of hesitation. He didn't do it often, but Robert secretly loved it. So, he's completely able to tell when Aaron moves.

“Wh're ya g'in?” he mumbles, without opening his eyes. Aaron's stomach grumbles, answering for him, as the bed springs up from the loss of Aaron's body. “Get me a s'n'wich or sum'at,”

“I'm your boyfriend, not your slave!” he growls. “Get it yourself.”

He feels a sharp tug to his arm, Aaron gripping his hand. Robert squeezes and chuckles. “You sure about that. This morning says otherwise.”

“Not everything is about sex,” he sighs.

“'Tis when you've just moved in with your fit boyfriend,”

There's a pause and Robert opens his eyes. This time, there's no alarm clock or water in his face, just Aaron - _his boyfriend_ \- staring at his knuckles, far away in thought. He blinks when he senses Robert's fond, soft look. “Yeah,” he clears his throat, “into his mum's house.”

“Ugh, don't remind me!” he laughs then looks stricken as Aaron swallows, “Not that – I mean, Chas will – she'll be home in no time, you'll see.”

Aaron lets his hand go, but there's thankfully a trace of a smile. “Nice save.” He turns around, not bothering to wait for Robert. “C'mon, let's go down. I'm starvin'.” Robert throws on his underwear and his pale blue shirt from the night before, leaving it open because he doesn't see the point of doing the buttons when he's just going to take it all off again as soon as they've made a quick snack to bring back to Aaron's room. That is until he walks into the back room to find Aaron in the kitchen, dressed in a jumper and jeans and frowning when he turns towards the sound of Robert's footsteps. “What the hell are you doin'?”

Before he can reply, the door to Robert's left swings open and of course, it's Charity. He's not embarrassed if people know what fun he and Aaron get up to, but his body is for Aaron's eyes only, so he pulls his shirt together and folds his arms.

“Oh, hello,” she says, eyes gleaming as she glances between them. “You've surfaced then. Still here? Must be a new record.”

Robert gets ready to strike with the killer blow. He can't wait to see her face. “Actually, I'm - ”

“- He's just leaving,” Aaron interrupts, stealing his thunder and not in the way he'd like. He frowns at his boyfriend, disappointed that he's being kicked out when he had hoped to make a day of it, their first proper day of living together, before Aaron vaguely gestures with the butter knife. He's making sandwiches. Robert falls in love with him a little bit more. “Go on, _upstairs_. I'll bring these up when I'm done.”

“Ooh, proper little housewife!” Charity grins. They both hear Aaron's irritation. “Not that you need one of those anymore, eh?” she adds hastily then quickly exits with a grimace. She puts her foot in it daily. Robert remembers squirming skilfully away from that everyday himself.

In the ensuing quiet, Robert stares at the door then at the rigid line of Aaron's back as he concentrates suspiciously hard on constructing their lunch. Robert hopes that awkwardness with Charity hasn't killed the mood for when they do get back upstairs.

“Thanks,” he says softly, “for not chucking me out.”

The knife clatters onto the counter as Aaron spins, facing Robert as he comes towards the kitchenette. “Can you not keep your mouth shut for five minutes?”

Robert raises his eyebrows. “Hey, I just wanted to see the look on her face when she realises that yes, I'm still gonna be here, _permanently_ ,” he shrugs, with a roguish smile, “until we get our own place, that is.”

“Exactly. Stop winding her up!”

“You didn't even let me!”

“Because I can't be dealin' with the hassle right now.” he sighs, “Can we just have one day where it's about _us_? I thought you wanted that?”

“Aaron,” he lets his shirt fall open, much preferring to slide his hands around Aaron's waist, voice pitched low. “I want nothing more. D'you think I'd let anyone see me in my boxers?”

“Knowing your ego, yeah,”

Robert squeezes Aaron to him, swaying them subtly. “Well, you're wrong. It's only for you now. Always.”

He plants a chaste kiss on Aaron's lips, smiling when he pulls away. Aaron shoves a plate under his nose. “Don't say I never do anything for ya.”

“That's why I love you.”

Robert manages to get him laughing again five minutes later, lying in wait shamelessly naked on top of the sheets, careful not to get any crumbs on the bed.

-–

**5.08PM**

“Watch it!” Aaron hisses as Robert slams him eagerly against the wall.

Their limbs tangle together as they both try to do their bit, Aaron squeezing his thighs into Robert's hips and his arms around his neck as Robert holds the back of his knee and his arse, turning them to fall on the rumpled, warm bed. He kisses Aaron teasingly as his rhythm barely falters from putting him flat on his back, enjoying the grunt he makes when Robert thrusts harder.

“Do it,” he gasps, “Please, Aaron,”

“Ya think I can - “ he huffs, annoyed and cutting himself off when Robert grins. It's a compliment that Aaron thinks he won't be able to find the lube whilst being fucked like this, so he takes pity on him and straightens, slowing considerably.

Aaron whines before he can stop it, so Robert takes his hand and puts it around his cock, wordlessly telling to keep himself hard because Robert's far from done with him yet.

Aaron's bedside table is a mess of their day so far with condom wrappers, leftover sandwich crumbs on their plates and mugs of half-drunk tea and coffee taking up residence and in amongst the debris sits the lube. It's bottle top is sticky, but it doesn't really matter as he'll just smear the excess on Aaron's skin, delighting in him making a face at putting lube anywhere where it's not effective. In Aaron's bellybutton is admittedly a bit cruel and gross, but it never fails to pull a laugh out of Robert.

“Found it,”

“Don't – don't you – _ngh, god_ – don't you dare,” Aaron manages to threaten through gritted teeth.

Robert resists and covers Aaron with his body again, breathing next to his ear as Aaron clenches around his cock as an incentive to not be a dickhead. Robert presses the lube into his other hand and picks up his previous pace when fingers walk across his arsecheek. They're wet already, but not like from the glass of water this morning and he dips his head to bite a bruise into Aaron's flank, right into the thin skin just below his armpit, as he strokes at his hole.

“Gonna let me be inside ya later?” he asks huskily, nosing at Robert's temple, blonde hair darkened with sweat.

Robert runs his tongue from his armpit to his nipple and nods before he sucks. They groan together and Robert relaxes, feeling the usual spike of panic that he's about to come too soon since Aaron started putting fingers in him as they fuck or he bottoms for Aaron properly.

Robert knocks him away from his cock and replaces him with a tighter grip, pulling out every trick he knows until Aaron's stomach muscles ripple. He presses his lips together to hide his noises and Robert can't bear that, so he darts in to kiss him deeply, relieved when he pours his sounds into his mouth. It feels like Aaron has a vice grip on him everywhere - thighs to hips, fingers to arse and his body baring down on his cock before he shoots his load. His fingers inside Robert curl up and push and he sees stars, arms trembling to keep his weight from collapsing in an undignified heap on top of Aaron as he finally allows himself to follow and let go.

“I think the wanking made a difference,” Aaron muses, breathless. “Kept the - ” he squints, thinking hard, “whatsit up.”

Robert snorts. “The wanking was _my_ idea, but at least you've forgotten your big words,”

He rolls onto his back and ties off the condom, gesturing to really make Aaron's bedside table a mess until his boyfriend's glare makes him search for a tissue and drop it in the bin in the corner for now.

“That's your problem, always wanting to take the credit,”

“Where it's due!” Robert laughs. Aaron sits up and the lamp light catches the streaks of come on his stomach. Robert has a sudden pang of regret that he didn't pull out in time to add to it. _Next round_ , he thinks then shivers because Aaron promised to fuck him too. He returns to Aaron as they lay down properly and sighs as heat and man envelope him. His mouth feels kiss-bruised and his throat scratchy from sucking cock, but Aaron's the one who looks thoughtful. “Penny for your thoughts?” he says, cupping his lightly bearded jaw.

“You're so old,” Aaron jokes, then jerks his shoulder to his ear lazily. “S'nothin'. I could do with a pint, that's all,”

It's like he read Robert's mind. “Let's do it.”

-–

**11.16PM**

“Think I'll give Mum another ring tomorrow. Just to make sure she's really ready to come home.”

Robert lies very still, hoping not to give anything away. “Yeah? I'm sure she'll be pleased.”

“Not gonna offer your love?” He stops tracing the vein in Aaron's forearm to look him in the eye, surprised. They're facing each on the bed, resting on their sides with their hands propping their heads up. Somehow, even with a few inches of space between them, the act of post-coital gentle touching still seems so intimate, like a thing real boyfriends do. Aaron smiles. “Kidding. She'd only tell me to stick it where the sun don't shine anyway.”

“You should tell her my arse is shiny enough,”

Aaron huffs a quick laugh, but Robert can tell that he's back to thinking seriously about his mum again. Despite the topic of Chas and the shooting already coming up whilst they sat having a drink that evening, figuring they better show their faces, Robert still shudders when Aaron touches his scar from the gunshot wound surgery. That's a bit shiny too, now that he pays it some attention. Usually he tries to ignore it and he's lucky that, with all the medical advancement, his scar isn't too bulky or long, pink shiny new skin slowly doing its best to mend the harm it did to his chest.

“Sorry,” he says, on the brink of tears. Robert ignores Aaron's scars too, treating them no more reverently than the rest of him. “Y'know I don't like it when you - ”

Robert takes the hand about to pull away from his chest and squeezes. “I know. But I'm alright. I don't mind if ya want to. It doesn't hurt, not really. I mean, I won't be cycling in the Tour de France any time soon with this dodgy lung, but I think I can let that dream go.”

Aaron coughs wetly, amused despite the heightened emotion, and wipes his eyes of their unshed tears. “I just want my mum to be okay. And you. You matter to me too.”

Robert puts his arms around Aaron's waist, his new favourite kissing position, and tugs so he can settle above him. “Don't think about that now. Kiss me. You'll feel better, I promise.”

Even though Aaron hates his lines, they kiss, tender and finally exhausted, and stay tangled with each other to sleep, a novelty that probably won't last long but Robert's going to hold onto it for the time being. He knows he can't put off telling Aaron the truth about the shooting forever, especially with his personal policy of trying to be honest with the man he loves so fiercely, but for tonight, for the end of their first day as a live-in couple, it can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
